Butterfly
by hwangseaia
Summary: Namjoon itu rupawan dan Yoongi itu menawan. Pada akhirnya, monster dan kupu-kupu tidak bisa bersanding, kan? [sugamon fic]


Seorang Min Yoongi tidak pernah menyukai keramaian, alasan sederhana yang membuat pemuda itu memilih untuk mengunjungi atap sekolah kala bel sudah berbunyi tiga kali. Daripada menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut sambil berbincang tentang apa atau mendekam di perpustakaan dengan puluhan- _ratusan_ buku tertangkap mata seperti kebanyakan murid yang kelewat rajin, tiga puluh menit waktu istirahat lebih baik digunakan untuk mengistirahatkan mata dan pikiran. Iya, tidur. Suasana atap yang sepi, didukung pula dengan angin sepoi – sepoi yang semakin memberatkan mata, benar – benar suasana yang sangat mendukung hobi nomor satu pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu untuk terlaksana segera. Dan dalam hitungan menit, pemuda bermarga Min itu akhirnya pergi mengunjungi ladang bunga tidur favoritnya dengan tenang.

 **0o0o0**

Seorang Kim Namjoon tidak menyukai keheningan, membuatnya selalu menjadi biang keributan. Bukan berarti dia pencari masalah dan biasa kelaur masuk BK dengan memar yang selalu menghiasi wajah di titik yang berbeda setiap harinya. Kim Namjoon merupakan anak baik – baik. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa diam, dalam bentuk omongan maupun perkataan. Berakhir menghancurkan barang ataupun hati seseorang tanpa adanya maksud demikian. Seperti kali ini saja, _God of Destruction_ itu kembali memecahkan piring milik kantin karena jatuh dari nampan makan siangnya.

 **0o0o0**

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore, dan murid – murid pun mulai berhamburan keluar kelas masing – masing, memenuhi lapangan hingga gerbang yang tadinya lengang menjadi penuh hingga kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Min Yoongi dan rasa sukanya akan ketenangan, membuatnya sangat menyukai waktu pulang sekolah – _siapa yang tidak?–_. Min Yoongi dan kebahagiannya yang tidak terlukis di wajah datar itu turut melangkah menuju lapangan namun berhenti di sudut lapangan, dimana dilantas melempar tasnya asal dan berlari menghampiri bola basket yang tergeletak di dekat tiang ring basket. Min Yoongi dan rasa bahagianya kala bermain basket sendiri dengan ketenangan yang kentara, membuatnya berhasil bertahan lagi hari ini tanpa bulir air mata.

 **0o0o0**

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul lima sore, namun Kim Namjoon masih terpaku di belakang mejanya. Meja sang Ketua OSIS yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukan kertas, entah itu Laporan Pertanggung Jawaban, proposal, ataupun data lain yang bersangkutan dengan kinerja anggota pada masa jabatannya. Entah sudah kali keberapa dia merenggangkan badannya guna mengusir rasa pegal yang mulai menyinggahi badannya. Sudah dua jam dia mendekam di sekretariat OSIS demi menuntaskan pekerjaannya yang sudah dia tunda sejak seminggu lalu karena adanya Ujian Akhir Semester. Mengingat masa jabatannya akan berakhir sebentar lagi, dia harus bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya yang tertunda itu setidaknya setengah untuk hari ini. Tapi pada akhirnya, Namjoon melempar pena dalam genggamannya sambil menghela nafas kasar. Frustasi sekaligus lelah. Pemuda jangkung itu akhirnya bangkit sammbil memakai tasnya, sudah siap meninggalkan ruang yang sudah seperti neraka tanpa panas yang berarti baginya sampai satu tumpukan berkas yang lebih rendah dari dua tumpukan lain menyita perhatiannya. Dengusan kembali lolos dari kembar labia, sebelum pemuda Kim itu membuka tasnya dan lantas memasukkan satu tumpukan yang lebih rendah itu kedalam tasnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah geram meninggalkan ruang sekretariat OSIS.

 **0o0o0**

Yoongi mengusap peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya, lembayung sudah menghiasi langit dan mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk beristirahat sejenak dari permainan basket solonya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan sekolah secepat yang dia bisa agar bisa mencumbui kasur kesayangannya di rumah. Yoongi meraih botol air mineral yang ada didalam tasnya, menghabiskan separuh dari empat ratus milliliter air tersebut dalam satu tegukan dan menggunakan sisanya untuk membasahi rambut dan mencuci mukanya yang sudah kusam akibat peluh dan paparan sinar matahari yang walaupun tidak seliar tengah hari, tetap tidak bisa dibilang jinak. Yoongi mengusak surai abunya pelan sambil menggendong tasnya dan berlalu menuju tempat sampah terdekat guna membuang botol air mineral yang telah kosong. Botol plastik itu dilempar masuk kedalam tong sampah bertanda anorganik hingga memnyebabkan bunyi benturan yang cukup kentara, mengundang pemuda Kim yang tengah lewat langsung menoleh ke sumber suara kala si pemuda Min berbalik badan. Membuat dua pandangan sayu itu akhirnya bertemu hari ini. Dan lagi – lagi tanpa sepatah kata pun lolos dari tiap kembar labia.

 **0o0o0**

 **.**

 **0o0o0**

" _As if you came from a dream. A beautiful butterfly in my life._

 **0o0o0**

 _Namjoon itu rupawan. Sempurna dengan segala kekurangannya. Yoongi itu menawan. Tersegel apik hingga melahirkan jarak yang kentara. Dan pada akhirnya, monster memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersanding dengan kupu – kupu, bukan?_

 **0o0o0**

 **.**

 **0o0o**

" _Aku tahu kau itu moster, tapi aku minta satu hal darimu. Hanya satu. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti yang lain."_

 **0o0o0**

 **.**

 **0o0o0**

 _ **BUTTERFLY**_

 **0o0o0**

 **.**

 **0o0o0**

 _Kau begitu indah dan sulit untuk didapatkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC?_


End file.
